


See you soon

by Krispin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispin/pseuds/Krispin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place shortly before 'Lost Sensations'. Arthas is having some commitment issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you soon

**Author's Note:**

> Feels incomming

Dear Ashlin,

Ner cyare.

Recent events are not how I would’ve liked them to play out. I had so much planned. My proposal for one. Drug induced was not what I had planned. Not even close I fact. I had this grand romantic gesture planned… dinner and such.

In the wardrobe in our room, in the new place on Yavain…, in one of my drawers is a bracelet I made for you out of a scaled animal I don’t know the name of. The only word that comes to mind is drahr. There may also be a song I wrote there too.

But your question, from what I was told, was valid too. And you deserve to know why. Why it took me so long to ask. I might have a ‘slight’ fear of commitment. You may or may not have noticed. I don’t know exactly what I said to you while in Ru’s truth telling drug induced haze… 

Not sure if this was one of the things I blurted out but I was married once before. To Alex’s mother. Everything seemed to be going fine and then one day she just left. I came home and she and all her things were gone. Just gone. There wasn’t any letter or note explaining anything. She was just gone. And then Alex showed up with a note from her reinforcing her not wanting anything to do with me.

I guess what I’m trying to say that I’m scared. Like really keffin scared. Scenarios keep going though my head that that i’ll do something or say something and you’ll leave and not come back… or just leave period.

Dr. Walsh says I shouldn’t think about such things but I can’t help it. I just do without thinking. Like something nagging at the back of your head?

Beh… I gotta go. Alex wanted to tell me something. So I’ll be traveling to go see her. I’ll be back in a few weeks. Don’t forget. My drawer in the wardrobe.

Ner kar'taylir darasuum oyar'u

Arthas


End file.
